Tyrone Hayes
Tyrone "Bedbug" Hayes is a supporting character in Watch Dogs. He is the cousin of Delford "Iraq" Wade. Biography Tyrone was born in 1994, which makes him one of the youngest characters of the game. It appears that he was raised by his grandmother. Bedbug is the cousin of the Viceroys leader Iraq. In an unknown year, he joined the Viceroys and became the lieutenant of a street section of the gang. Despite hoping he could become a high-ranked member because he is Iraq's cousin, he never became one. In fact, Iraq did not like Bedbug because he is lazy, saying that he is like their grandma's bulldog "Fathead". As an alias, Tyrone uses "Bedbug", much to his grandmother's disgust. Bedbug is shown to be a lazy person and easily scared. He, however, obeys Aiden and breach inside Iraq's rooms. He also seems to be clumsy as he almost drops his recording device in his first audio log. When considering how to infiltrate Rossi-Fremont Aiden easily recognized Tyrone as a mark due to his status and incompetence within the gang describing him as "a bad combination" of being ambitious but lazy due to his assumption that if anything happened to Iraq he would be the next in line to command the Viceroy's, however both Iraq and the rest of the gang are quick to put him in his place when called for due to being weak and repeatedly making mistakes. Events of Watch Dogs Bedbug is first encountered in Grandma's Bulldog, where he has stolen one of the Club's briefcases containing the guests list for the auction. Iraq mocks him, saying that business matters more to him than Bedbug himself. Later, Bedbug is blackmailed by Aiden Pearce to help him infiltrate the Black Viceroys at Rossi-Fremont in order to hack their servers. Aiden records numerous compromising speeches from him. Bedbug never sees him, and thinks he is a Police or a Club guy. Bedbug sneaks inside Rossi-Fremont, helped by Aiden who controls the nearby security cameras. However, he is only able to get a partial download before being discovered. Iraq interrogated him, demanding to know what he knew about Rose Washington, and when he became convinced that Bedbug knew nothing, he spared him. Bedbug then called Aiden, informing him of what he had just learned and Aiden agreed to cut him loose. It's unknown what became of him after Iraq's death and the ensuing gang power struggle. He is mentioned for the last time in By Any Means Necessary. After killing Iraq, Aiden says that Bedbug now has the chance to stay away from the Viceroys forever, and hopes that he will take that chance. Personality Bedbug is ambitious, but lazy. He lives with his grandmother and is shown to care for her. Bedbug has a sense of entitlement, believing that his cousin would provide for him and make him a high ranking member of the Viceroys simply due to them being family and not because bedbug was willing to put any effort into it, leading him to become arrogant, a mistake which he regrets later. Bedbug can easily be intimidated and blackmailed, as even the smallest blackmail on him was able to convince him to turn on Iraq and sneak into their secret server room. Unlike his cousin Iraq, Bedbug is not above empathy and compassion, as he could understand and even sympathize with why the blackmailer wanted him to sneak into he server room once Aiden revealed that Iraq may have been indirectly involved in the death of someone close to him. Bedbug even went on to secretly call Aiden and tell him about Rose Washington, without Aiden even asking for any information. bedbug even demonstrates his love for his grandmother when he refuses to leave her and skip town even with someone having blackmail on him. Audio logs Audio Log #1: Must be found during By Any Means Necessary. In the corridor leading to a small room with blinds (on the last floor next to the corridor with Iraq's rooms entrance), there is a door on the left side with a card reader on it. Hack the card reader to open the room. The log is inside. Impossible to find out of the mission. "So I'm gonna record this - but oh, shit, almost dropped it. Still going ? Ok. Gonna record my legacy like my cuz Iraq's always doing. Gotta have something to leave behind, just in case - you know. See, Iraq's got it all figured out, got everybody figured out but me. Why's he always doggin' me ? We're blood ! We're family ! I should be right up there by his side. I gotta find a way to show him that." Audio Log #2: Can be found in the Sienna Brick Factory. Can be found during Uninvited and at any time during free roam. "Iraq's got the V's split into two groups. We're the ones out running his shit and we only have two ways out : in a box or under locks. His fam up there on the top floor, though, these motherfuckers, man - they got an escape plan. They're keeping all the money...and the secrets. They don't give a fuck what happens to any of us. I need to get in on that." Audio Log #3: Must be found during By Any Means Necessary. After using the elevator, you will find collapsed debris that allow you to go to the next floor. Under these debris, there is a door with a card reader. Unlock the door to find the log inside. Impossible to find out of the mission. "Who the fuck is this guy ? Shit. He's not Club - Club don't do that. I mean. What-what-what was he ? A cop ? Why would a cop go through all this trouble ? Dude's gonna get me killed, man. Some of those videos - how did he get them ? I never even saw him. Dude, dude must've been following me the whole time, but - how ? Look man I gotta run. I just gotta leave town, but man, I can't leave Gramma. Shit." Mission Appearances *Grandma's Bulldog *Not a Job for Tyrone *Uninvited *Planting a Bug *By Any Means Necessary (Mentioned) Trivia *He has a grandmother who is not physically seen on-screen but is heard. *As revealed by himself, Bedbug got his nickname because he claims he could get into any woman's bed, like a bedbug can. His grandmother, however, doesn't approve of this. *Bedbug is most likely based on Tyrone from the movie Snatch directed by Guy Ritchie. Bedbug's real name is also Tyrone, and both share a similar appearance and even the same type of hat. *Bedbug and Iraq's grandmother had a dog while they were growing up; based on its nickname "Fathead", their relationship with the dog was not a positive one. *Bedbug has two different profiles. **The first one is seen in "Not a Job for Tyrone" and "Uninvited": ***Hayes, Tyrone "Bedbug" ***Iraq's cousin ***Key murder suspect ***Occupation: Viceroy Officer **The second one is seen in "Planting a Bug": ***Hayes, Tyrone "Bedbug" ***Lives with grandmother ***Age: 19 ***Occupation: Viceroy Officer *In Watch Dogs: Bad Blood, a fixer who holds Ray at gunpoint at some point of the storyline can be profiled and can say that he's part of "Bedbug's Crew", evidencing that Bedbug may have stayed in Chicago and created his own gang. *Bedbug's last name "Hayes" might be a reference to Jerod Haynes, the voice actor of Iraq, Bedbug's cousin. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Black Viceroys Category:Male Characters